Anna Drake
Anna Drake was a Sophomore at Port Charles High School before transfering to Annie Wright School in Tacoma Washington. Anna is the youngest in her family and like most girls her age, she was into fashion and boy crazy. In season one, Anna was shot in the arm by Drake Niles on his shooting rampage, but it didnt c ause major damage and Anna didn't even feel it. being the youngest of her three siblings, Anna was a follower and never had much of her own personality. Anna was named after her grandmother, Anna Devane who was a international super spy. Anna is best friends with Malaya Bhandari, Taylor Lovett, and Trinity Corinthos. she is the daughter of Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio, sister of Emma Drake, Noah Drake and Drake Niles. She is the cousin of Courtney Hunter and Josh Hunter and cousin and practical niece of Maxie Jones. Early Life In The Series Season 1 Anna is first seen in 1.01 Pilot as Trinity Corinthos walks up to her and Taylor Lovett. the three compare schedules and see they have classes together. Anna is seen with Trinity and Taylor throughout the episode and along with new girl Malaya the three befriended. Anna later helps older sister Emma with the campaign along with Trinity and Taylor and Malaya help them. 1.02 Beauty From Pain, Anna tries to stick up for friend Malaya when she is being bullied by Meghan Spencer for her religion. 1.04 Sorry I Can't Be Perfect Anna notices Trinity has been acting weird since one of her dates with Trevor and asks her whats going on. 1.05 Cries In Vain, Anna notices Aiden hanging out with Malaya more and she and Taylor agree that something is going to happen between the two. 1.06 The Party Scene, Anna tries to stand up for Malaya again but is shot down by Meghan and even made fun of for being friends with her. Anna is later at the party with Taylor where Malaya and Aiden make their first appearance as a couple. 1.13 You've Been On My Mind Anna is confused when Trinity takes Trevor back after he pressured her into sex. 1.14 Falling Inside The Black Anna is at the winter formal with Taylor and Malaya and has a good time but is confused when her sister leaves and why Leah isn't there. 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose, Anna is with Taylor and Malaya when they hear the gunshots go off and the three panic instantly. The three then run and look for a place to hide when they come across Drake and don't see the gun. When Taylor tells him he needs to move so they can hide from the "pyscho gunman" Drake pulls out the gun and shoots Malaya in the head at point blank range. Taylor panics and Anna reacts fast by grabbing her arm and then quickly turn around and run and another shot is fired. The pair find an exit and quickly rush out of there and into the parking lot and police arrive shortly. As they are waiting for their parents to show up, Taylor notices Anna is bleeding and she realizes she had been shot in the arm and adrenaline made her not feel it. Taylor gets a paramedic and then they take her to the hospital where Patrick and Robin are and find out about the shooting. 'Season 2' 2.01 We Are Broken Anna learns what happened to Drake and how Leah died to save Emma. She is later seen with Emma but sitting silent just letting her know she is there. 2.05 Disparity By Design Anna returns to class and seems to know nothing about Noah's heroin addiction. 2.06 Second Chance Anna finds out Noah is hanging out with Briana Corinthos and that he and Josslyn broke up. 2.12 Going Through Changes Anna sees Noah kissing Briana. 2.13 Until Your Mine Anna tries to console Emma as she learns she is not graduating because she is failing all her classes because she can't help but feel like Leah should be there, not her. 2.15 Stand Up Anna learns Noah and Briana are dating.' ' Anna attends the graduation ceremony to hear Emma's speech. She is also seen in the crowd with Tyler's body is taken away by the paramedics. 'Season 3' 3.01 Last To Know Anna returns to school with everyone else. 3.02 Feeling Alive Anna leaves town to go to a boarding school in London to leave the violence and get a better education. Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Former Category:Recurring Category:Original Character